


It Takes One to Know One

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: Everything I told her was a complete and total lie.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Obi-Wan lay curled in on himself, his heart hurt so much he thought that it was going to explode and no amount of meditating or trying to release his feelings to the Force was helping. Every time he tried, Qui-Gon’s words came back to haunt him. Logically he had known that there was no way that his Master would ever return his feelings, could never love him the way he so desperately wanted to be loved. Yet he had still harboured the stupid hope that there was the chance, however small, that Qui-Gon wanted him too. But with a few simple words the Jedi Master had, unknowingly, crushed that hope. Whimpering low in his throat, like a wounded animal, Obi-Wan rolled over and willed himself to sleep.

*

In his sleep Obi-Wan’s mental shields were lax, at least towards those he trusted, so it was easy for Qui-Gon to slip inside his mind. Ignoring the pang of guilt at abusing his apprentice’s trust like this, he searched for the cause of the all-consuming pain he’d briefly felt coming from his Padawan.

It shocked and saddened him to find that he was the reason behind Obi-Wan’s sorrow. He saw himself earlier that day, talking with the Magistrate. He hadn’t realised that Obi-Wan had been near him at the time. The planet they were on had only recently joined the Republic and so were wary of the Jedi but also curious about them. As such Qui-Gon had sat with the woman for most of the day, answering her questions so as to hopefully put the people at ease.

Her questions had been fairly general at first, but soon turned personal as she began asking about the bond between Masters and their Padawans, if sex was a required part of the relationship. If he and Obi-Wan had ever had sex. If it was allowed should he want to. Did he want to?

At the point he replied that he didn’t want to have sex with his apprentice, didn’t love him in that way Obi-Wan moaned in pain in his sleep and the memory abruptly stopped. Qui-Gon closed his eyes against the sound, as though if he didn’t see Obi-Wan then he could pretend that he hadn’t caused him that pain. Sighing, he withdrew his mind from Obi-Wan’s and after a few seconds to collect himself opened his eyes, only to start as he found him staring into the younger man’s eyes, his expression inscrutable.

He sighed again, it didn’t take a genius to work out why his words had caused so much pain for his apprentice, nor to understand the anger he felt leaking across their bond. Hesitantly reaching up, he cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, relieved when the younger man didn’t pull away from the touch. “Everything I told her was a complete and total lie.”

Obi-Wan froze for a moment, overwhelmed by the knowledge of what that meant, before his mouth slowly curved into a shy smile. The anger that had been leaking across the bond had changed to love and joy and Qui-Gon reveled in the feeling as he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s.


End file.
